Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of performing transmission/reception of messages using an information processing terminal.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development of an internet technology, a method of downloading an application such as a game program to a client terminal and processing the application in the client terminal has been spread. For example, it is possible to download a game from a server and to play the game in a smart phone terminal. Usually, the user enrolls as a member and obtains an ID and a password from a service operator that provides a game through a terminal. After that, when the user inputs the ID and the password in the terminal, an authentication server performs predetermined authentication processing, so that log-in becomes available and the user can enjoy the game.
Such log-in processing is performed every time a different application system is used. Therefore, the user is prompted to input personal information such as an ID and a password, and it is troublesome for the user. Therefore, a technology of “single sign on (SSO)” that realizes an access to a plurality of systems with one-time log-in processing has been developed. In SSO, an authentication server issues an authentication ticket that guarantees authentication has been completed. When a browser of the client terminal conducts data communication with an application server, the browser of the client terminal transmits the authentication ticket to the application server. The application server refers to the authentication ticket and confirms the client terminal has been already logged in (for example, see JP 2006-236281 A and JP 2008-059038 A).